My Alter Ego
by Mister Jay
Summary: [ON HIATUS]Dick Grayson, Robin’s secret identity, falls for a girl Robin knows he’s not supposed to like. And Dick’s alterego threatens to ruin this relationship for him. And at the same time, bigger things are being planned …


**5-20-05 NOTE:** FF admin has decided that you can't use songs, so I'm gonna hafta delete it. I wish I didn't have to, but that's what FF admin says has to be done.

**A/N:** This is my first TT fic, so please don 't kill me if the characters are OOC. And I won't be updating this often because I'm working a lot on _My Personal Hell_, which I think is better.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Teen Titans.

**Summary:** Dick Grayson, Robin's secret identity, falls for a girl Robin knows he's not supposed to like. And Dick's alter-ego threatens to ruin this relationship for him. And at the same time, bigger things are being planned …

**My Alter-Ego**

Going Back

Robin's R-cycle roared down the highway, leaving a trail of dust in his wake. He was headed for Gotham to see his ex-girlfriend, Michelle. Also, he needed a break from _everything_.

His life had started going haywire the past few months. Starfire was ignoring his blatant affection. He was starting to think that she was becoming even thicker than usual. The redhead was certainly ignoring her friends more, drifting into Lala land every so often. But everything was thrown into a new perspective that night that Speedy showed up.

_Speedy had knocked on the door around eight o'clock. Starfire had been cooking when this happened. But the second he called out, she ran out of the main room, knocking Robin onto his ass in the process. But Starfire appeared to not notice. She just kept flying. _

_"Speedy!" she had cried out in joy upon seeing the Agile Archer, as they called him. She threw herself in his arms, hugging him tightly. Speedy hugged her back lightly, blushing a bit. _

_Robin, meanwhile, was getting of his butt. "What did I do to deserve that?" he groaned, using the wall as a support. He then followed the rest of the Titans downstairs. _

_"You really haven't been paying attention, have you?" asked Raven, a smirk appearing on her features. She stood next to him as they watched Starfire and Speedy exchange stories of what had happened in the past week they had been apart. "You two have been slowly drifting apart. You need to find yourself someone new, Robin. Starfire's not going to come back," Raven told the Boy Wonder, slightly amused at the shocked expression on his face. _

_Suddenly, Robin grinned. He looked up at her, a smile on his face. "Thanks Raven, I needed that."_

_"Needed what?"_

_"That advice. I think I need a vacation so that I don't end up murdering Speedy. If anyone needs me for _any_ reason, don't _hesitate _to call me on my cell. No, just think about it for so long that you end up coming up with a solution all on your own." he grinned at her in a brotherly manner._

_Raven giggled. "You know, you're like the brother I never had," she informed the Titans' leader. _

_He and Raven planned for him to leave the next day. He thought the team would be able to handle itself. He would only be gone for three weeks. What could possibly happen?_

Law of the Universe number one; never ask yourself what could possibly happen. Because after that your life always manages to turn itself upside down.

Upon learning that Starfire was going out with Speedy Robin had instantly contacted his old girlfriend who lived in Gotham. She had really liked him. She had said that the world could have ended but her love for him would have stayed strong.

"_Friends! Good morning! I trust you have slumbered peacefully?" Starfire had exclaimed upon sitting at the table. Surprisingly, the seat she took was between Raven and Speedy, who was shifting uncomfortably while watching Robin._

_"Friends, I have wondrous news! Friend Speedy and I have been going out! We are now, as Earthlings say, 'dating'! It makes me most happy to tell you this!" However, while Starfire was beaming proudly in all directions, every other Titan was staring at Robin, who had noticed this. _

_"What, did a nuclear bomb just randomly fall out of my cape?" he asked dryly, mock picking up an imaginary bomb and jokingly pretended to throw it out the Tower window. Everyone still gaped except for Raven, who looked amused, and Starfire, who was utterly baffled. _

_Robin waved his hand in front of Speedy's face. "Earth to Speedy, come in do you read me? If you don't shut your mouth soon, some bird's going to have a nice home this winter," Robin said, leaning back with a smirk plastered on his face. _

_He turned back to the other Titans. "Speaking of good news, I'm going away to Gotham for three weeks." He watched as Cyborg looked like he had suddenly realized something, Beast Boy just looked confused, Starfire looked slightly hurt, Speedy looked curious, and Raven's face didn't show what she was thinking. _

_Robin got up, smirking at no one in particular. He turned to leave the room, noting that Cyborg was following him. Once the door was shut firmly behind the pair, Cyborg spoke up. _

_The half metal Titan shook his head sadly. "You're hopeless, man," Cy informed his leader, grinning. _

_"I am?" asked Robin, trying to sound genuine. _

_"Dude, everyone knows you still like Star. It's so obvious it a wonder you're trying to hide. Just – try to get over her, okay? You'll save yourself a whole lot of heartache that way," the metal Titan watched his friend nod. _

_"You're right, Cy. She has Speedy now. I should be over her already. I mean, they've been dating for the past two weeks, it seems stupid that I should think that she would still like me," said Robin, but it was soon obvious to Cyborg that the Titans' leader was doing this just to humor him. _

_Robin made his way back to his room. He pulled out his cell phone slowly. He then dialed a number he thought he had forgotten, he hadn't called its owner in a long time._

_After two rings, a girl picked up. "S'up?" she panted into the mouthpiece. She had obviously just been running. "Could you just wait a second?" she asked him. _

_"Sure," he replied. _

_She had_ really _liked him. Because she recognized the sound of his voice. "Oh my God," she said, awe-struck. "Richard, is that you?"_

_"Yeah," Robin responded, shifting uncomfortably. "Um, look, Michelle, I just wanted to let you know I'm coming back to Gotham, and I was wondering …" he let the sentence hang. _

_"Richard, you're coming back to Gotham?" she asked, unsure if what she was hearing was true. "Look, if you're coming back from one of your Florida girls -"_

_"No, I just called to ask you something."_

_The color drained itself out of Michelle's face. If he found out about Jason –_

_"We're still friends, right?" Robin asked, feeling a bit awkward. _

_"Yeah," Michelle responded, relieved but somewhat hurt. "We're still friends."_

As Robin made his way towards the manor's imposing gates, he wondered; would Batman accept him back, if only for a holiday from his life as Robin?

_You won't know unless you ask,_ his brain told him. He sighed, jumping off his motorbike and walked over to the bell.

The gate swiftly opened itself. Behind it stood Bruce Wayne, the Batman himself. He smiled at Robin, motioning for him to enter. Robin passed him without a word. He walked his bike over to the garage and put it inside.

He turned around to find Bruce watching him. It was in a slightly appraising manner he did it, taking in the changes that had happened to his adopted son over the past three years they hadn't spoken to each other. Robin was taller and slightly more muscular. His black hair was still unruly, but it was a bit longer and unrulier.

Robin walked over to Bruce, grinning sheepishly. "Yeah, I know I said I'd never come back, but I just _had_ to get away." Robin looked downcast, his head hung in mock shame.

"And why did you just _have_ to get away?" asked Bruce in a wry tone.

Robin glared at him before mumbling incoherently, "Starfire and Speedy started dating. I don't wanna talk about it."

Bruce smiled a knowing smile. "I've got just the thing for you then," he said, tossing the phone to Robin and heading inside.

Robin stared at the number on the phone. 517-1306. Michelle's number. He sighed, heading for the mansion. He would call her once he showered and changed.

Robin emerged from his room half an hour later wearing black baggy jeans and a white top with the words, 'MY, YOU'RE UGLY' printed in bold letters on the chest. He still wore his steel plated boots, but they were mostly covered by his pants. His mask was still firmly in place upon his face.

When he entered the kitchen, Alfred, Bruce's elderly butler, looked up from the cleaning he was doing. "Ah, master Dick," he said when he noticed Robin standing in the doorway. "Master Bruce is out on business, and he said you could invite several friends over for a little social gathering. He only asks that you do not allow anyone in the office or the basement, he has several projects I those rooms …"

Robin nodded. Bruce knew he broke off the contact with his friends when he left, save for the fact that they kept each other updated whenever they moved houses. He was going to throw a party like the one they had for his fourteenth birthday, the month before he left, where Donna had gotten slightly drunk and had latched herself to Robin's torso and refused to let go of him.

* * *

Robin sat in his bedroom, staring at the phone. If he was going to invite his friends over for this party, he would have to take his mask off. He sighed, reaching for the black-hemmed fabric that covered the orbs he had not seen for quite some time. 

The mask he had worn for so many years was left on the table as Robin got up to examine the eyes and eyebrows he had not seen for almost two and a half years. The eyebrows were just as he remembered them. Pale midnight black, they arched over his eyes in a regal manner, showing almost perpetual skepticism. They were thicker and fuzzier then he remembered though, but that was to be expected.

But his eyes were unfamiliar. When he had last seen his orbs, they had been full of determination before they had been covered for what he though would be the last time he put his mask on after taking it off. He had known he would not be seeing his eyes for a while, so he had been standing in front of a mirror. The exact mirror that he was standing at then. Ironic, to say the least.

His eyes' irises were outlined with dark forest green that made you think of lush forestry and sunlit rainforest canopies. The middle circle was a full icy blue that brought to mind hailstorms and icy mountain ranges. The second middle layer was lined with a light green that brought to mind dew-sprinkled meadows or pastures filled with well-tended just-watered grass. But the most interesting color was the circle just around the pupil. It was so small it could barely be seen. But it was there; a small blood-red line that encircled his pupil fully, never once leaving a gap. If you spotted it, it would bring on thoughts like a hailstorm. You would be hit with thoughts and memories of fights you had never heard of. Fights where people died in vain for something they believed was true. Fights where people bled to death because they thought something was right.

He found it weird that only some people could see the red circle. Other people didn't notice it. It was like only certain people could see it. Like it knew who it wanted to be seen by. It gave him the creeps.

Robin looked into the mirror once again. He sighed. He was _not_ going to get used to this. It would feel just like back when he was Bruce's sidekick. It would take a while for him to adjust.

He laid back on his bed, reaching over with one hand to turn on his radio. The music immediately blared into life.

He was taking a break. Going back to Gotham. The least he could do for himself was relax.

_This isn't going to work. I'm not going to get used to this,_ Robin though, sighing.

_Don't be such a pessimist,_ his mind shot back.

_Never claimed I wasn't._

_Come on! You're here to relax. The _least_ you could do is try to enjoy yourself!_

Robin rolled over, thinking, _as much as I hate to admit it, you do have a point. I should try to relax._

_That's it! Breathe in the relaxation!_ His mind told him as he thought,_ No more Cyborg! No more Beast Boy! And no more Speedy! That Starfire-stealing jerk, the bastard._

_You're not relaxing,_ his mind scolded him. _You can't think about her. I know! Update your website! Maybe you'll meet a nice girl with a smile like hers! And maybe a sweet voice too! And beautiful green eyes …_

Robin grinned. _You're obsessed with her too._

_Well, NO FREAKIN' DUH! I'm you!_

_We need to forget about her for a while._ _Maybe start dating again. _

_That's the spirit! _His mind cheered. _And who knows? Maybe Starfire wasn't the perfect girl for maybe we _will_ find her. And she'll be just right for us, Richard Grayson, CEO of Wayne Industries!_

_You obviously enjoy having that title,_ Robin thought, smirking. Then he sighed. _But you're right._

Robin nodded to himself, smiling. Dick Grayson was back.

If only for a holiday.


End file.
